Halloween Party in Ninjago
by Toon Friend
Summary: It's that time of year! The ninjas & Nya are invited to a good old Halloween party in Ninjago City where they can have some fun & perhaps even win the highly anticipated costume contest! Who will win? Find out in this short story dedicated to the awesomeness that is Halloween!
1. An Invitation

**Halloween Party in Ninjago**

**Hey guys! I know it's a bit early but I REALLY want to get my Halloween special started! As always, I gotta get the disclaimer over with. I don't own Ninjago, Lego does, blah blah blah. Anyway, enjoy &amp; look for the Family Guy parody in this chapter! X3**

* * *

Chapter 1: An Invitation

The cool crisp autumn air blew across the countryside of Ninjago. The colorful leaves danced in the air and down onto the ground until they smothered the earth. Some people loved autumn because of the cooling weather compared to the sweltering summer while others…

"There's gonna be a Halloween party!"

Jay's loud voice rang all over the Academy.

Now that Ninjago was safe from all danger, the ninjas have become teachers at an academy for children. Thankfully, the students have already gone home a long time ago so the ninjas didn't have to worry about them prying into their business.

"A party?" Kai looked at the invitation in Jay's hand.

"Yeah!" The blue-eyed ninja exclaimed, "There's going to be a huge party at the rebuilt Ninjago City in the convention center starting at eight on Halloween night and get this, everyone invited has to wear a costume!"

"Sounds awesome!" Cole exclaimed once he got a look at the invitation.

"Halloween?" Zane cocked his head naively.

"You don't know what Halloween is!?" The blue ninja looked at the nindroid like he was some freak, "It's only THE best time of year! You get to wear a cool costume, go trick-or-treating, and eat all the candy you want!"

"What is the thrill in dressing up differently?" The white ninja still asked.

"That's the point!" Nya answered, "You get to wear costumes and that's just part of the fun!"

"Yeah!" Cole added, "You can dress up as anyone or anything you want!"

"Really?" The naïve robot asked.

"Duh! You wear a cool costume and you get free candy! What could get better!?" Jay, being the spaz he is, flailed his arms like a complete fool.

"Oh I don't know… You shutting up for a change?" Kai retorted.

Jay pouted and was even more displeased when even Nya giggled at her brother's remark.

"So what do you think, Zane?" Cole asked his pale brother.

"I find no reason to not go. It would be nice to be amongst civilization again." Zane replied.

It was true.

The ninjas' academy was pretty far from the nearest town and Ninjago City was pretty far away.

"I'm sure Lloyd would like to come." Kai thought about the green ninja.

The young hero was currently on a tour around Ninjago, celebrating his victory with his mother and reformed father. Since he was still pretty much a child at heart, it wouldn't be surprising if he'd want to go to the party.

"Let's get in touch with him." Cole dialed the numbers to the golden ninja's phone.

"Come on… Pick up…"

After several moments, Lloyd finally answered.

"Hello?" A familiar muffled voice reached the ninjas.

"Hey, Lloyd! How are you doing?" The earth ninja asked through the phone.

"Fine." The hero of Ninjago replied.

"Listen. There's going to be a Halloween party in Ninjago City. Would you like to come with us?"

"A Halloween party? Of course! I'll have to talk to my parents first! When does it start?"

"It starts on Halloween night at eight!" Jay snatched the phone to answer him.

"Awesome! I'm sure I'll be able to make it!"

"Alright. Call us once your parents let you go."

"Okay! See ya!"

With that, the young hero hung up.

Now all they needed to do was ask for Sensei Wu's permission attend the Halloween party…

* * *

"Absolutely..."

The ninjas and Nya were prepared for the old man to say 'not' but…

"That's it." The wise teacher said abruptly.

"W-what…?" Cole, along with everyone else, was confused.

"Luckily for you, Halloween falls on the weekend and I think you all deserve to unwind."

"Really?" Jay was hoping this wasn't some trick.

"Yes." The old man nodded, "Besides, it would be nice to finally have some peace and quiet."

"Wait. So you're not going?"

"I'm simply not a party person," Wu answered, "And I would like to finally have some peace and quiet around here and I know you can take care of yourselves."

"Thanks, Sensei!"

The old teacher gave a knowing smile before retreating to his room to have a peaceful moment with a nice cup of oolong tea.

* * *

It was only a couple of days before the Halloween party and the ninjas were already coming up with costume ideas.

At least Cole and Zane say that they already have a costume in mind.

Jay had particular trouble coming up with a costume for the party. A LOT of people will be there and he didn't want to end up having the same costume as someone else so he tried coming up with something original. Nya also wanted to make sure Kai had something original too.

"You better come up with something original, Kai," Nya glanced at her brother, "It takes _forever_ for you to get dressed. Remember last year?"

The siblings of fire looked back to the Halloween party in Ignacia last year…

* * *

Nya finally completed her Sailor Mars outfit, ready to join her friends who planned to go as the Sailor Senshi. Thanks to her long hair, she was a spitting image of the female soldier of fire.

"Come on, Kai! We're gonna be late!"

Kai walked in and he too was ready except…

He was wearing the exact same costume as Nya.

"Oh." The spiky-haired glanced at his sister, whom he 'copied'.

"Well _one_ of us has to get changed."

Kai always took a notoriously long time to get changed but one cross look from Nya made him realize that he lost this round. Sighing, he turned around so his back faced his sister.

"Unzip me."

* * *

"Trust me," Kai patted his sister's shoulder, "I already have a great idea for a costume."

"You better…" Nya muttered.

* * *

Over the next few days, the ninjas and Nya would spend most of their free time coming up with ideas for their costumes for the party and waiting for Lloyd's response.

Obviously, the latter came first.

Kai's phone played its 'Weekend Whip' ringtone before the fire wielder picked up.

"So what did your parents say?" The spiky haired ninja asked once he knew it was Lloyd.

"They said yes!" The young hero answered ecstatically, "I'll be at Ninjago City before the party!"

"Do you have any ideas for a costume?"

"I already have an awesome costume in mind but I'm not telling until the party! I'll meet you at the convention center!"

"Alright! We'll see you there!"

Looks like the whole team was going to be complete after such a long time apart.

Halloween, here they come!

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**

**I'm already looking forward to this short story &amp; reveal what costumes the ninjas will wear!**

**BTW I'm still looking for suggestions for Jay's costume so PLEASE send me ideas before the end of this month cuz that's when I plan to get the next chapter up &amp; the ninjas &amp; Nya's costumes will be revealed!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Dress to Impress

**Halloween Party in Ninjago**

**Finally! The ninjas will finally reveal their costumes &amp; I also decided on Jay's costumes! Thank you all for the suggestions &amp; enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dress to Impress

It was finally Halloween in Ninjago.

Even though it was still in the afternoon, the ninjas and Nya already got ready for the trip since the city was pretty far from the academy.

Every time the students went home, the ninjas would find some things to use in their costumes.

Jay would go to the junkyard where his parents still lived to find something to inspire him while Cole would seek his father's advice. Apparently, Lou knew a lot of great makeup artists and the black ninja wanted to look his best.

Soon, the ninjas, even Jay, finally got their costumes ready.

Kai was the first to step out upon putting on his costume.

This year, he decided to go as a pirate and no, this has nothing to do with the pirates he and the ninjas fought after the Great Devourer's gooey death.

He had the classic attire of a swashbuckling seafarer of fanciful stories. His long crimson pirate coat was intended to look a bit tattered for aesthetic effects with a matching pirate hat and the undershirt was partially unbuttoned to reveal some of his chest. The most striking part of Kai's costume was the eye patch over his right eye that actually went rather well with the scars and had a skull and crossbones on it.

"I'm ready!" Jay bragged as he was next to show off his apparel.

Having a knack for inventing, the blue ninja settled on a steampunk themed apparel. Just about every article of his Victorian-esque clothing were adorned with golden gears and little gadgets, especially on his right arm like the metal armor on his ninja uniform he since hung up.

"Me too!" Cole also stepped out to show off his new look.

The earth ninja looked like a corpse with his tattered robes and intentionally messy hair. Thanks to the makeup artists Lou was in touch with, his costume was complete with a bloody look. His neck was covered in thick red makeup so it looked like his throat was cut open and fresh blood was gushing out. His face was also covered in black and white makeup so his skin looked paler than ever and his eyes and cheeks appeared sunken in like a corpse.

"Zane, hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Kai yelled at the ice wielder to get ready.

"I have my costume ready as well." Zane also revealed himself but…

"What the- !?" Jay stared at the white ninja, "You're not wearing a costume!"

The ice wielder _still_ wore his casual khaki pants and snowflake vest with the little bow tie.

"I already have my costume ready." The nindroid said, "I intend to reveal it once we reach the city so please be patient."

"I'm ready!"

Once Nya stepped out, Jay's jaw dropped all the way to the ground and his eyes bulged out like a classic cartoon character.

Nya didn't look ANYTHING like her usual self!

The ninjas could've sworn they were looking at Hatsune Miku herself!

Nya's outfit was the spitting image of the virtual idol herself!

She had every last part of the outfit perfect. Even the skirt, arm covers, and tall boots had those small glowing lights and cybernetic details. The female samurai even took the extra measure to have a wig of the idol's trademark teal pigtails with the glowing diamond-shaped headband and even got teal contacts to complete the look.

"You look like a completely different person!" Even Zane was astonished by all the fine details.

"I have to say, I'm quite proud of it. I made it myself." Nya blushed.

"Jay?" Cole noticed how the normally talkative ninja didn't say a word.

The lightning ninja had a dopey grin on his face, obviously VERY impressed by Nya's costume.

"I think he likes your costume, Nya." Zane said.

"What a weirdo." Kai shook his head over his brother's lovey-dovey attitude towards his sister.

"Come on. We have to get going before there's any traffic jams." Cole reminded the ninjas and Nya as they got on the shabby bus and began their journey.

* * *

The bus ride to Ninjago City took quite a while but it was worth it.

The city has definitely changed since they last saw it while it was under reconstruction. People used hover cars to get around, little robots helped them with every small task imaginable, and skyscrapers stretched as far as the eye can see. This was all like a futuristic movie but the ninjas managed to find the convention center. They knew this was it because of the huge banner that said 'Halloween Party' on it and there were crowds of people in costumes outside.

"So Zane," Cole faced Zane once they got off the bus, "You said you'll reveal your costume."

"Yes."

The nindroid took one small step forward and the image of a snowflake glowed under his foot.

His plain white flats glowed and shimmered as they turned into elegant boots made of ice. The changes continued upwards as the white ninja's slightly baggy pants became slender with an icy blue shimmer, and the torso of his gi became a vest full of sparkling sequins. Next, the android raised up his arms where the changes continued. His sleeves became translucent and skin tight with a vague snowflake pattern, leading up to the finale of Zane's transformation. Behind him, a long transparent cape flowed behind him that sparkled and shimmered and was decorated with snowflake patterns.

The ninjas stared with wide eyes and gaping jaws at Zane's new look. He even had the front of his hair teased a bit and there were also tiny snowflakes adorning the platinum blonde locks.

Zane pretty much looked like a male version of Elsa the Snow Queen!

"Showoff…" Jay grumbled.

"Hey guys!"

The golden dragon the ninjas last saw from the final battle swooped down and disappeared in a mist of gold vapor, leaving just the green ninja in his costume.

Lloyd looked just like Link from Twilight Princess with his green tunic and hat. He even got many details down such as the leather gauntlets and chain mail underneath. He even had fake elf ears to complete the look.

"How did you get that costume!?" Kai was befuddled on how the green ninja managed to get a costume during his travels.

"Being the savior of Ninjago, I managed to get some good designers to make my clothes!" Lloyd bragged, his fame starting to mess with his still young mind.

"Nice get-up." The green ninja commented on his teammates clothes.

He had to admit, they were all pretty impressive.

"So where are your parents?" Kai asked.

It was still weird for him to accept that his once sworn enemy was good again was now a good guy. It's funny how things can change.

"They'll be staying with Uncle at the academy." Lloyd answered, "I heard you're teachers there now. I would've never thought you'd get all boring after all the adventures we had."

"Never mind," Cole dismissed the blonde ninja, "Let's just get to the party."

With the whole gang finally here in Ninjago City, it's time to get the Halloween party started!

* * *

**Yeah!**

**The party hasn't started until the ninjas arrive! Kudos to Endergirl222 for giving the suggestion for Jay's steampunk costume before I finalized my decision! Thank you!**

**Anyway, review!**


	3. Fangirls are Scary

**Halloween Party in Ninjago**

**Hey guys! Time for another update on my Halloween special!**

**First up, there's a reason why this chapter has its title &amp; another character will show up with a costume! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Fangirls are Scary

The group of six had their costumes ready and were right in front of the entrance to the biggest party of the season when they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

The ninjas and Nya rolled their eyes when they saw none other than Dareth who also managed to get a costume.

The stocky wannabe was dressed as a werewolf with slightly tattered clothes and a pair of ears and a tail. At least he tried.

"Dareth, you're supposed to be at the academy." Cole said in a deadpan tone.

"But I REALLY want to go to the party!" The grown man begged.

The group knew how persistent the self-proclaimed 'brown ninja' can be and his begging can be VERY annoying.

"Can I go? Can I go? Huh? Huh? Huh? Can I go? Please! Pretty please!" Dareth kept giving them the puppy dog eyes look, or attempt to, which was ironic with his costume.

"Fine…" The ninjas sighed in defeat.

"Thank you! You guys are the best!" Dareth exclaimed.

The ninjas rolled their eyes at the man-child and headed inside.

* * *

Once inside, the whole gang were dazzled by the atmosphere.

Almost everyone at the party had a costume and the room was decorated from top to bottom with a definite Halloween theme with orange and black streamers and balloons, fake cobwebs, cardboard tombstones, and even coffins.

Whoever organized this party really outdid themselves.

Since it's just not Halloween without candy, there were plenty of tooth-melting treats served at the party, much to Lloyd's apparent delight.

Many adoring fans oohed and aahed at the ninjas' costumes.

Nya's immaculate Miku costume and Zane's unique twist on Elsa's dress in particular got a LOT of attention, probably because Vocaloid and Frozen were both already overrated as hell.

Pretty much all the hormonal teenage girls were all over them.

But the ninjas were having a great time, getting a chance to hang out with the more sane fans and eating a lot of candy and indulgent treats.

Cole, having always had a sweet tooth, was delighted to see that the party had cake and wasted no time in helping himself to at least three slices of pumpkin cake.

Meanwhile, the Hero of Hyru- I mean, Ninjago, was gobbling up a bowl of caramels. The blonde hero noisily munched on the sticky candy, not caring about anyone else who wanted a caramel.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" A woman dressed as Frankenstein's bride asked.

"I ain't leaving 'til the bowl's empty." Lloyd grumbled through a mouthful of gooey caramel.

Kai only chuckled at the green ninja's antics while helping himself to some peanut butter cups.

"Lloyd, that's enough. Let the other attendants have some caramel." Zane gently chastised him.

Glaring at the ice wielder, Lloyd opened his mouth and let a huge slimy brown blob of chewed candy covered in thick saliva slide into the bowl, ruining the few bits of caramel still inside and grossing out everyone who saw. A chorus of high-pitched 'ewww's surrounded the green ninja but he didn't care.

The young hero wiped off the thin strings of drool from his lips before moving on to bowl filled with gummy worms, having not learned his lesson.

* * *

It just isn't a party without music so there were a bunch of famous artists performing but with the music industry going down the drain as of late, most of them were terrible, ESPECIALLY the arrogant brat Justin Beaver or that Nicki Nimaj lady who somehow looked more like a pokemon than a human but there were SOME singers who were pretty decent like that Vincent Jay guy.

"Now here's another group of hot guys you all love!" The announcer dressed as a mad scientist shouted through the mike, "Give it up for Five Directions!"

On the stage was a generic boy band who didn't even wear costumes but the girls didn't care.

The awfully repetitive lyrics of hugging girls and having 'swag' resonated throughout the party.

Extremely loud girly squeals and shrieks filled the air that were so obnoxious they nearly busted Zane's audio receptors.

"I-I think I need to get some repairs after this…" The nindroid massaged his ears.

"That's fangirls for you." Cole rolled his eyes.

"Fangirls?" The oblivious robot asked.

"You don't want to know," Jay sighed, "They are THE worst."

"Why?"

"Zane, there are some things in life you're better off not knowing…" Kai shook his head.

"What's so bad about these fangirls?" The nindroid _still_ had no idea…

"I'll show you…"

With much reluctance, the fire ninja lead his figurative brother to the crowd where even more shrieking brats. Just a few seconds with them made the robot understand why his brothers did NOT like them at all.

These girls were HORRIFYING!

Even Zane wasn't sure if they had the same sense of humanity as he did!

"These girls are the most annoying creatures in the world," Kai began, "Especially when they're all obsessive over something and would literally _kill_ for it, like that Ambush on Titan anime. The point is, don't get involved with them. _Ever_."

"So this is what fangirls are like?" Zane asked, "To me, their… _devotion_… is quite terrifying."

The nindroid pointed at the potentially psychotic girls who were literally beating themselves up, cutting their flesh, and even ripping out their own hair over the terribly contrived boy band. It was even worse than a horror movie to the naïve humanoid.

"And now you know." Kai said solemnly.

"Definitely." The nindroid responded with anxiety in his silky smooth voice.

The fire wielder managed to lead Zane away from the fangirls before more exposure can cause more nightmares than it already did for the poor robot's mechanical psyche.

* * *

The first thing the others noticed upon their return was the ice ninja's visibly shaken expression.

"Kai, what did you do to him?" Nya gave a cross look at her brother's direction.

"He now knows the bane of mankind: fangirls." Kai calmly answered.

The other ninjas shuddered, understanding how Zane felt right now.

"Come on Zane, I know what'll cheer you up." Cole patted the nindroid's shoulder.

"And that is…?" The pale ninja asked.

"Cake!"

The black ninja placed a huge slice of cake in front of the nindroid.

Zane shook his head but smiled anyway.

After all, Halloween was supposed to be one of the greatest times of the year.

* * *

**You've heard it folks. Zane's now officially scared of fangirls.**

**Anyway, I have a poll on my profile for the ninjas' costumes, even though I already have the contest winner planned out, but I'd like to know who you'd like to win!**

**Review!**


	4. If You Were a Booger

**Halloween Party in Ninjago**

**Hey guys! Time for another update! I know this chapter's short but the next one will be longer since it will also be the finale which I'll put up on Halloween &amp; we'll see the winner of the costume contest! Anyway, this chapter will show the ranks as of now! Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 4: If You Were a Booger

So far, the ninjas were having a great time at the Halloween Party.

It was nice hanging out with some nice people but they were smart enough to steer clear from the psychotic fangirls who terrified even the cool Zane.

"So who do you think will win the costume contest?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm sure it's gonna be me!" Kai bragged, oblivious to Nya pulling his eye patch…

"So Zane," Cole started, not caring as he heard the fire ninja howl in pain once his sister let go of the facial accessory, "Who do _you_ think will win."

Zane ran the calculations through his main AI units and came to the conclusion…

"Given our statuses as heroes, it will be likely that one of us could win despite the numbers of attendees. It will most likely be me, Nya, or Lloyd because of our costumes portray characters who are already popular."

"Zane, he was only asking for your opinion, not some crazy big-talk calculation." Jay muttered, feeling slightly offended that he was not included in the nindroid's guess on the winner.

As if his timing was correct, the host of the party who was dressed as Iron Man came up to the podium to announce the contest standings as of now.

"Okay everyone, the party has reached the halfway point and it's time to tally in the votes for the winner of the costume contest!"

Everyone gave him an applause before he continued.

"And now, here's the results as of now!"

The host tallied the votes and didn't seem TOO surprised with the results.

"As of right now, the fifth and fourth places are a tie between Kai and Nya!"

The party attendees applauded the siblings of fire as the got up to wave at them.

"In third place is Cole!"

If possible, the fangirls' squeals came louder than ever when Cole stood for his five seconds of fame. Zane started to fear they'll go at it again…

"Runner-up is Zane!"

Zane politely got up and to show his powers, created a bunch of snowflakes from his hands and the girls went wild. Already, he saw a couple of girls banging their heads on the tables, knowing this was his cue to stop.

"And the winner is, surprise surprise, Lloyd Garmadon!"

Every single person at the party cheered as the hero of Ninjago got up in his Link getup he was able to pull off with his already blonde hair and association with the color green.

"Come on up, hero!"

The cheers were so loud the ninjas thought the place would burst once Lloyd stepped up onto the podium to give his thoughts on being the winner (for now).

"Oh wow!" The young hero rubbed the back of his fair hair sheepishly, "I never won anything in my entire life! Well, except for that one time I won that bet with Kai on whether or not Jay falls for that rotten milk prank and I bet he wouldn't!"

The room burst into raucous laughter while Jay sunk into his seat in embarrassment, still unable to forget that terrible taste. It was bad enough that HE was the only one who didn't get to the top five.

The green ninja took a final bow before leaving the podium.

"And that's the results as of now!" The announcer returned, "The REAL winner of the costume contest will be revealed at the end of the party so for now, have fun!"

The attendees clapped and cheered one last time before resuming the festivities. Of course, the hero of Ninjago had many fans begging for his autograph or even just his attention as he made his way back to the ninjas' table.

"Congrats, Lloyd!" Cole lightly jabbed the green ninja on the arm.

"My calculations have been proven correct." Zane also gave him a congratulatory smile.

But not everyone were happy with him.

"You just HAD to talk about the rotten milk prank, did you?" Jay glared at Lloyd who just can't stop laughing at his face.

"Come on, Jay!" Kai gave the lightning ninja a hearty slap on the back, "It was funny!"

"It wasn't for me!"

"Too bad," Lloyd talked through a mouth already full of chocolate, "We all thought it was."

The blue-eyed ninja pouted like a child but his mood was quickly alleviated when Nya brought him some a big bowl of cotton candy flavored ice cream.

What?

It makes him feel young. Deal with it.

"So who did you all vote for?" Nya asked.

"I voted for you!" Jay wrapped one arm around his girlfriend's petite figure. The samurai rolled her colored eyes but giggled at her boyfriend's antics.

"I hate to burst your bubble but I voted for Zane." The sister of fire admitted.

"What!?" The garrulous inventor was appalled that Nya didn't vote for him of all people, "Why not me!?"

"I'm sorry, but I just really like Zane's costume and I'm a bit of a Frozen fan."

"I voted for Zane too. It just matches him." Cole also admitted.

"I voted for Cole," Lloyd confessed, "His costume's the only one that's even remotely scary."

"Well _sorry_ for not living up to your expectations." Kai gave the green ninja an annoyed look.

"I prefer Jay's costume," Zane admitted, "It really fits him with his affinity for inventing."

The lightning ninja beamed at the nindroid's compliment.

At least the ice ninja was appreciative of his efforts.

"So who did _you_ vote for?" Nya asked her brother.

"I kinda… voted for myself…" Kai smiled sheepishly but it wasn't all smiles for everyone else.

In fact, they all recoiled from the ninja dressed as a pirate.

"As if his ego can't get any bigger." Cole muttered.

Although Zane also had to admit the fire ninja can be pretty arrogant, he didn't want to say so out loud so he only nodded in agreement.

"Kai! You're such an egoist!" Nya punched her brother on the arm.

"Hey, I can vote for whoever I want! It's a free country, right!?" Kai tried to defend himself.

"You're just taking it too far." Even Jay scowled at the brother of his girlfriend.

But there was another question that's been bugging the ninjas.

"By the way, where's Dareth?" Zane asked.

* * *

Elsewhere at the party, Dareth's face never hurt this much in his whole life.

Countless girls slapped him whenever he tried impressing them with the weirdest pick-up lines like 'If you were a booger I'd pick you first' or 'I'd look good on you' but every single time, they just gave another slap to add to the pain that already numbed his swollen face.

"Ow…" Dareth rubbed his reddened cheek, "My pride…"

* * *

By the time Dareth returned to the ninjas, they barely recognized him.

"You look like a train wreck!" Cole leaned away from the grown man.

"Dude, what happened!?" Jay wanted to look away but he just can't.

"I-I don't want to talk about it…" The brown ninja simple sat down to drown out his sorrows in chocolate and other treats.

The group rolled their eyes, pretty sure they knew what happened without Dareth telling them but there was a bright side to the brown ninja's perpetual bad luck.

At least they'll have the perfect fangirl repellent…

* * *

**Oh, Dareth. Will anything ever work out for you? (Hint: The answer is no.)**

**Anyway, the results are inspired by the actual results of the poll on my profile! I already have the winner in mind but I'd like to know who YOU like best!**

**As I said before, the next chapter will reveal the true winner! All I can say is that it's a surprise &amp; you won't even see it coming! XD**

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. A Halloween Surprise

**Halloween Party in Ninjago**

**Finally! This is the moment we've been all waiting for! The winner of the costume contest will be revealed &amp; all I can say is that none of you would've seen it coming! XD Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Halloween Surprise

It was less than an hour until the party was over but everyone was still having fun.

Soon, the winner of the costume contest will be announced and everyone was sending in their votes and those who already have can do little else but guess who the winner will be.

Finally, the time has arrived.

The host appeared back on stage for the moment everyone has been waiting for.

"Okay! Here's the official results for the costume contest! Each finalist will get their own prize but the grand winner will win one million dollars and cheap tabloid fame!"

"In fifth place is Jay Walker!"

The blue ninja let out an ecstatic cry before running up to the stage to claim his prize. Much to the inventor's delight, not only did he get several hundred dollars, but a Wii U to go with it!

"In fourth place is Lloyd!"

The green ninja was a little disappointed that he fell from the podium but was nonetheless glad that he was still within the top five. He was also pleased with his prize money of one thousand dollars as well as the new games and plenty of candy that came with it.

"Believe it or not, the third and second places are a tie!" The host said.

The three remaining ninjas and Nya were astonished but were still eager to find out who made the cut and which place they got.

"The two runner-ups are Nya and Zane!"

The samurai and nindroid were pleasantly surprised that they still got a lot of votes.

Their prizes included one hundred thousand dollars each, a brand new HD TV, and Blu-Ray's of the most popular movies out there.

With the remaining top five on the stage, now all that was left to reveal was the winner.

"And now," The host took a deep breath as he got ready to make the big announcement, "This is the moment we all have been waiting for. The winner of this year's costume contest is…"

As the drums rolled in their heads, Kai, Cole, and even Dareth leaned forward, hoping that one of them was the winner but…

"Pixal." The host announced.

"WHO!?" Kai and Cole both cried out in disbelief at the same time.

Much of the audience were confused too.

None of them heard of anyone named Pixal.

The ninjas had NO idea who this 'Pixal' was and who they went as but they were in for the big surprise. Displayed on a platform wheeling its way onto the stage was…

"A potato!?" The ninjas were flabbergasted at the little tuber with robotic parts attached to it.

"So Pixal, who are you dressed up as, exactly?" The host asked.

"I am GLaDOS in her potato form," A monotonous female voice spoke, "However, this isn't my true body for I still have my original body stored at my current residence for the moment."

"True body…?" The host was confused.

The ninjas were just as shocked as he was.

How was this Pixal girl, assuming that's her gender given her voice, able to switch bodies?

Was she even human?

"I can't believe this." Cole muttered in disbelief.

"We lost to a _potato_!?" Jay was still completely flabbergasted at the winner's 'costume'.

But Pixal was more than willing to explain her origins and how she made it all possible.

"Being an android myself, I merely transferred my consciousness into the machinery attached to the potato. Due to its natural density, it serves as a sturdy buffer for the electrical currents to run their course without being disrupted."

"Another android…?" Zane would've never thought he wasn't the only robot around…

"So why did you enter the costume contest?" The host continued with his questions.

"The money." Pixal answered.

Some of the attendees seemed appalled, assuming she was just in it for selfish reasons but the vegetable… robot… thingy… continued.

"I work for the Borg Industries that is still being built from the ground up by Cyrus Borg, who is also my creator. The prize money will give the industries the funds it needs to be a full-fledged company and Cyrus will also be most pleased by the money and prizes."

"Aw man," The host commended the robot, "Out of all the costumes I have seen, this is by far the most innovative! You didn't just wear a costume, but you even changed your body! Because of that, you are the winner of this year's costume contest! Now everyone, let's give a round of applause for Pixal!"

The audience clapped as the selfless android in the form of a vegetable claimed her prize in the form of a huge check signed 'one million dollars' and basked in the spotlight. The finalists also took their final bows before the party was over.

"Well, there you have it folks!" The host stepped up to end the party, "We have our winners! I hope you all had a great time at the party! Let's give a round of applause to the winners and I'll be seeing you all next year!"

* * *

The party was over but the ninjas and Nya stayed behind.

The group stood out under the full moon while everyone else left the convention center.

"I would've never thought we'd lose to a vegetable…" Kai was still in disbelief from the results.

"I have to admit, Pixal's idea of transferring her consciousness to another body is impressive." Zane confessed.

"Even though none of us won, I have to say, this was pretty fun." Cole admitted.

"Yeah! At least we got some cool prizes!" Jay showed off his new Wii U.

"Shut it." Kai grumbled, still sour that he didn't even get to the top five.

"There's always next year, Kai." Zane reminded his fiery brother.

"You seem pretty impressed with Pixal's costume." Nya noted.

It seems like Pixal already got an admirer…

"Until now, I thought I was the only nindroid around. Perhaps I'll have the chance to see Pixal's real body one day…"

"Yeah… sure…" Cole dismissed his robotic brother but had nothing against him being curious.

"So now that the party's over, I guess we should get going, right?" Kai asked.

"Wait! Let's see how this ends!" Lloyd hissed, pointing at the scene going on not too far away.

Although the guests were leaving, Dareth _still_ hasn't given up…

"Say, do you girls have a map?" The wannabe asked a group of girls dressed up as princesses, "I keep getting lost in your eyes."

"Creep!"

"Loser!"

The girls threw a bunch of insults while beating down the crudely dresses werewolf, though the ninjas and Nya weren't surprised.

"Dareth… Are you alright…?" Zane asked once the girls left and the dust has settled.

"What is it you guys have that I don't?" The brown ninja lamented.

"Well for starters, _we_ have actual powers," Kai started, "Not to mention, actual good looks- "

"Kai!" Nya hissed as she jabbed his elbow.

"Don't let those shallow fangirls get to you, Dareth," Cole offered some comforting words, "At least you have a special place with us ninjas."

"R-really…?" Dareth looked like he was going to cry tears of joy.

"Yeah! You're the perfect fangirl repellent!" Jay exclaimed.

The whole group, even Dareth, laughed under the midnight sky.

All in all, this was a great Halloween.

* * *

**And there you have it folks!**

**Pixal is the winner of the costume contest!**

**If any of you ever heard my rant, you'd know that I have a love/hate feeling towards Pixal but I just HAD to put her in the story as potato!GLaDOS since this is supposed to take place in the canon universe! I just think it's something she'd definitely do! XD**

**So yeah, that's the end of this Halloween special &amp; I hope you all have a great Halloween!**


End file.
